Existiu outra humanidade
by Isinha
Summary: Durante escavações em um sítio arqueológico no Peru tentando terminar o que seu pai começou ela o encontrou. E ele a levou a um outro mundo onde as pessoas são as mesmas que ela estava pesquisando. Uma civilização perdida. E mesmo sabendo que não
1. A rosa azul

Existiu outra humanidade  
  
"Durante escavações em um sítio arqueológico no Peru tentando terminar o que seu pai começou ela o encontrou. E ele a levou a um outro mundo onde as pessoas são as mesmas que ela estava pesquisando. Uma civilização perdida. E mesmo sabendo que não pode, ela se apaixona por ele. O que ela fará?"  
  
Capítulo 1 - A rosa azul  
  
Arqueologia, um assunto tão vasto e ao mesmo tempo tão pouco explorado...  
  
Papai era arqueólogo e adorava seu trabalho. Eu disse era, porque ele morreu em uma das escavações que ele tanto amava. Eu tinha 17 anos na época e estava terminando o colegial. Acho que foi por causa de papai que acabei me tornando uma arqueóloga. Vocês sabem, não apenas para seguir seus passos, mas também terminar o que ele começou...  
  
Primeiro irei me apresentar. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto e tenho 24 anos. Sou arqueóloga (dãr, isso eu já falei) e vivo em Tomoeda.  
  
Eu tenho um irmão, o Touya, ele já está na casa dos 30 (mesmo que ele negue até a morte) e está casado com a minha ex-professora, a Kaho. Minha prima e melhor amiga Tomoyo não mora mais aqui. Ela mora em Londres com o marido Eriol e já está esperando o primeiro filho.  
  
E eu... ainda estou esperando meu grande amor. Eu sinto que ele existe e que ainda irei encontrá-lo e sei que será logo.  
  
O telefone começa a tocar, levanto e atendo. É da faculdade. Querem que eu vá amanhã cedo falar com eles. O que será que eles querem?  
  
Estava um pouco frio, então fui até a cozinha, fiz um copo de chocolate quente para eu tomar e fui sentar-me na varanda. Foi observando o céu e as estrelas que vi uma estrela cadente. Sei que se fizermos um pedido do fundo do coração, ele se realizará. Pedi para encontrar meu amor logo. Adormeci ali mesmo.  
  
A uma certa hora da madrugada senti alguém me pegar no colo e me levar até meu quarto. Lembro-me de ter tentado abrir os olhos e me debater, mas não consegui. Era como se todas as forças do meu corpo tivessem acabado.  
  
Apesar do desespero, aqueles braços eram altamente reconfortantes, quentes...  
  
Fui colocada em minha cama e antes de voltar a dormir escutei: "Durma bem, até breve".  
  
Sonhei o resto da noite com um homem. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas via seus olhos e sua boca. Ele estava sorrindo, mas um sorriso triste e me olhava, os olhos cor de âmbar, lindos, profundos e me olhavam com... com carinho!  
  
Tentava alcançá-lo, queria saber seu nome, quem ele era, mas não conseguia e quando estava quase o tocando...  
  
TRIMMMMMM...  
  
- AHHHHHHHH!!! - poft!!!  
  
Caí da cama de susto, pois o despertador tinha tocado. Olhei ao redor e arregalando os olhos berrei: "Meu Deus! Alguém esteve aqui mesmo!".  
  
Foi quando vi algo em cima da cama. Uma rosa... azul. E pela primeira vez em 8 anos, chorei.  
  
X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X  
  
Oi gente! Esse é o primeiro fic que eu resolvo colocar no ar... ^_^" Espero que gostem... hehehe...  
  
O título foi tirando de um livro de arqueologia escrito por J. J. Benítez. É um livro muito interessante, que conta sobre uma civilização perdida, remota da Era Secundária, o qual irei tentar passar algo à vocês com esse fic...  
  
Agradeço ao Musashi por ter revisado e pela força que está dando... Te amo fofo! :*** Brigadão mesmo! ;)  
  
E espero que vocês mandem muitos reviews... ;)  
  
Beijinhos... Isinha. 


	2. A viagem

Capítulo 2 - A viagem  
  
Chorei por um bom tempo, mas quando parei, me sentia bem melhor.  
  
Olhei no relógio, passava das 8:00. Estava atrasada! Tomei um banho rapidamente e dispensei o café da manhã, pois estava curiosa para saber o que o pessoal da faculdade queria.  
  
Peguei minha bicicleta e saí. Quando cheguei lá e botei a bicicleta no bicicletário senti que alguém me observava. Olhei para todos os lados, mas não vi ninguém. Foi estranho.  
  
Entrei na sala da diretoria e a secretária me pediu para esperar. Eu já estava nervosa antes e a demora para me atenderem deixou-me num estado de quase ataque de nervos.  
  
Quando enfim pude entrar, notei que não apenas o diretor encontrava-se na sala como também o reitor e o chefe do setor de arqueologia.  
  
"Sente-se Srta Kinomoto."  
  
Sentei-me com relutância e aqueles três pares de olhos grudados em mim me deixaram a ponto de desmaiar. Acho que ficamos uns 5 minutos em silêncio até que alguém ousou quebrá-lo.  
  
"Bem, você deve estar à par do porque dessa reunião, não?"  
  
"Estou? Do que se trata exatamente?" - eu não estava entendendo nada, já tinha desistido de secar minhas mãos, que estavam suadas de tão nervosa que eu estava.  
  
"Da sua permissão para a continuação das escavações no deserto de Ocucaje!"  
  
"O quê? " - arregalei os olhos, não acreditando no que estavam me falando.  
  
"Bem, a permissão foi dada pelo governo peruano. Temos que dizer que foi algo chocante, pois vários tentaram e não conseguiram."  
  
"Ah..." - decidi ficar calada, até entender tudo.  
  
"Então, junto à esta veio também uma carta do Dr. Javier Cabrera. Por ter sido amigo de seu pai, ele ficou muito entusiasmado quando você o convidou a participar das escavações..."  
  
"Bem..."  
  
"Não importa. O mais importante é a projeção que a faculdade terá, justamente porque estamos financiando tudo."  
  
"Obrigada, mas..."  
  
"Você partirá para o Peru depois de amanhã, então descanse bastante. Boa viagem." - enquanto falava entregou um envelope para mim - "e aqui está uma cópia da carta que você enviou ao Sr. Cabrera, juntamente com a resposta."  
  
"Obrigada senhores..." - estava meio atordoada pelo que eles tinham me falado.  
  
"Adeus."  
  
E a conversa foi encerrada por aí. Peguei minha bicicleta e fui para casa pensando...  
  
'Mas eu não pedi nada! Não mandei nenhuma carta para nenhum Dr. Cabrera. Se bem que esse nome não me é estranho... Quando chegar em casa eu verifico quem é...'  
  
Ainda pensando nisso escutei meu estômago roncar e resolvi parar numa confeitaria para tomar um café, pois já eram 10:00 e eu ainda não tinha comido nada.  
  
Pedi um café e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e sentei perto da janela. Enquanto esperava reparei que havia um rapaz no outro lado da rua olhando na minha direção. Ele parecia ser chinês e era muito bonito. Mas a garçonete chegou com meu pedido e quando olhei de novo ele não estava mais lá.  
  
Resolvi então abrir o envelope que o diretor tinha me entregue. Abri o envelope meio desconfiada e peguei as duas folhas de papel. Abri a primeira folha e logo notei que a letra não era minha. Observando melhor, reparei em algo que me fez congelar: no canto inferior direito havia um desenho... de... de... uma rosa azul!  
  
Levantei apressadamente, paguei, peguei minhas coisas, minha bicicleta e literalmente voei para casa. Alguém deve estar brincando comigo!  
  
Ao chegar em casa, passei por meu quarto e arrisquei um olhar para a cama. A rosa estava no mesmo lugar que eu tinha deixado. Fui até a biblioteca. Fiquei olhando aqueles volumes todos e sorri. Eles me faziam lembrar de papai.  
  
Demorei uns 5 minutos pensando em papai, então me lembrei do livro que estava procurando. Achei-o juntamente com um dos seus diários de escavação... na verdade, esse diário foi o último que ele escreveu antes do acidente. Nunca o abri, tenho medo do que posso encontrar.  
  
Peguei-o juntamente com o livro e fui até meu quarto. Sentei-me na cama e coloquei o livro e o diário ao meu lado. Peguei a rosa, cheirei-a. Ainda tenho a impressão que alguém está brincando comigo e que este alguém quer que eu vá para o Peru de qualquer jeito. Mas... por quê?  
  
Seja lá quem for, não irei fugir. Uma oportunidade como essa não se dispensa assim. Tenho a impressão também que irei descobrir algo importante, algo valioso.... Sei porque estou com aquele friozinho na barriga. Aquele medo gostoso de que algo fantástico está para acontecer.  
  
Está decidido, irei para lá e nada nem ninguém irá me impedir. Afinal, sou uma Kinomoto e não fugimos de nossos destinos. Peguei o telefone e liguei para Touya contando a novidade. Ele ficou possesso, claro. Mas depois concordou. Kaho se ofereceu para me levar até o aeroporto. Ela sempre faz com que eu me acalme.  
  
Bem, está na hora de arrumar minha mala. Irei levar o livro para ler no avião e o diário para ler quando chegar lá. Tenho que lê-lo. Ah, lembrei-me agora quem é o Dr. Cabrera. Ele veio uma vez aqui em casa, há muitos anos atrás. Ele é um médico em Ica, no Peru, que está pesquisando umas pedras encontradas, que supostamente contém a história de uma humanidade avançada que viveu a 65 milhões de anos atrás... As mesmas pedras que mataram papai...  
  
Sei que pareço confiante, mas sei que não estou. A rosa, a carta, a pessoa que estava me observando, essa viagem, o diário, a saudade de papai. Tudo isso está acabando comigo, mas também está me deixando excitada. Mas não irei desabar, devo isso a papai. Ou não me chamo Sakura!  
  
Limpei uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer por meu rosto e respirei fundo. Sempre fico assim quando lembro do acidente. Coloquei o livro na mala, juntamente com o diário e fechei-a decidida a acabar logo com isso.  
  
Está quase na hora...  
  
X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X  
  
Oi gente! Finalmente saiu o capítulo 2... Espero que gostem... pelo menos eu gostei...  
  
Gostaria de agradecer os reviews... Estou feliz que vocês tenham gostado do 1o capítulo e taus...  
  
Miaka, respondendo tua pergunta... O fic é UA e sem magia, mas com muita arqueologia... hehe... ;)  
  
Agradeço também a: Lady Ying Fa, Nina-Kinomoto Li, Nanda-Evans, Anna Li, Ninpousai Sharingan, ll:Kiki-chan:ll, Holly Amphir Demonangels, Diana Lua (espero que você me dê mais umas dicas... qualquer coisa me manda um e- mail...), Venom, RoFT, Madam Spooky e Cherry.  
  
E Musashi, obrigada por revisar o fic pra mim, ok?! ;)  
  
Qualquer coisa me mandem um e-mail com dicas e críticas... e please! Não esqueçam de deixar um Review!!!  
  
Beijos... Isinha. 


End file.
